1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display panel having improved display quality and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, an organic light emitting display includes an organic light emitting display panel and a driver that controls the organic light emitting display panel. The organic light emitting display panel includes a plurality of pixels. Each pixel includes an organic light emitting diode.
The organic light emitting diode generally includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer disposed between the two electrodes. The two electrodes are classified as an anode electrode and a cathode electrode according to a level of voltage applied to the two electrodes.
The organic light emitting display panel includes a plurality of light emitting areas and a non-light emitting area surrounding the light emitting areas. The organic light emitting diodes are arranged in the light emitting areas, respectively.
The organic light emitting diodes arranged in portions of the light emitting areas respectively include organic light emitting layers formed of a different material from that of the organic light emitting diodes arranged in the other portions of the light emitting areas. When the organic light emitting display panel is manufactured, the organic light emitting layers of the organic light emitting diodes arranged in the portions of the light emitting areas are interfered by the other portions of the light emitting areas.